Bretonischer Honig
by cuthalion
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist vorbei. Die Hochzeit von Hermine Granger mit Ron Weasley steht unmittelbar bevor, und die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation kämpft plötzlich mit Panikanfällen und peinlichen Wissenslücken... Romantik/Humor


**Bretonischer Honig  
**von _Cúthalion_

_Dezember 2000_

„Das," sagte Hermine Granger, klar vernehmlich über dem allgemeinen Tohuwabohu, „ist absolut _unmöglich." _

Acht Paar Augen wandten sich in ihre Richtung, und das lärmende Stimmengewirr wich einer plötzlichen Stille. Keine vollständige Stille, allerdings... ein brechreizerregend süßlicher Sopran kam aus dem Radio auf dem Regal und trillerte:_ „Lass mich in deinem Kessel rüüühr'n, deinen Zauberstab im Walzer spüüür'n..." _

Hermine sah, dass Fleur den Mund öffnete, zweifellos, um noch eine weitere Umschreibung ihres herzhaften Widerwillens gegenüber Celestina Warbeck im Allgemeinen und dieses Lied im Besonderen abzugeben, aber Bills Hand fand die ihre und sie machte den Mund zu. Arthur erhob sich leise von seinem Stuhl und schaltete den Apparat ab.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Molly," sagte Hermine und wandte sich an ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter. „Ich weiß, du denkst, das wäre eine gute Idee, aber meine Flitterwochen in Georges Apartment über _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen _verbringen, das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

Ehe Molly antworten konnte, ergriff Fleur das Wort. „Das ist der Grund, wes'alb wir eusch Shell Cottage angeboten 'aben," sagte sie mit einem gewissen Triumph. „Wir 'aben gedacht, ihr möschtet nischt, dass George vom Geschäft 'ochkommt, um seinem kleinen Bruder su sagen, was..."

Sie brach ab und ihr schönes Gesicht lief rot an, während sie George einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, und für einen kurzen, schockierenden Moment sah Hermine Fred – den verlorenen Zwilling – förmlich über seiner Schulter schweben wie einen durchscheinenden Schatten.

„Ja?" Das Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Was er... äh_... wohin _stecken soll?"

„_GEORGE!"_ Das war seine Mutter; ihr Gesicht hatte fast die selbe Farbe wie der karottenrote Haarschopf ihres Sohnes. Die Lage verbesserte sich nicht gerade dadurch, dass Harry – der Molly gegenüber und neben seiner Frau saß – in seine Teetasse schnaubte, und dass Ginny hastig ein Kichern hinter ihrer Serviette versteckte. Fleur murmelte etwas entschieden Gallisches vor sich hin, das sich für Hermine verdächtig nach _„lisser sa femme" _anhörte. Bill gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich, das sich in einen falschen Hustenanfall verwandelte, während Molly Weasleys Augen Blitze in seine Richtung abschossen.

Hermine dankte den himmlischen Mächten gleichzeitig für mehrere verschiedene Dinge; dass ihre Ohren immer zuerst rot anliefen, dass niemand imstande war, sie unter ihrer dicken Haarmähne auszumachen, und dass Molly nicht annähernd so fließend Französisch sprach wie sie selbst. Aber am allermeisten segnete sie ihr Geschick für die Tatsache, dass Ron nicht da war. Sie warf Molly ein beruhigenden Lächeln zu und wandte sich an Fleur.

„Danke für euer freundliches und großzügiges Angebot," sagte sie. „Aber ihr beide verdient ein Weihnachtsfest, das zur Abwechslung mal _entre-vous_ abläuft."

Ein reizendes Grübchen erschien auf Fleurs Wange, und die beiden jungen Frauen wechselten einen Blick voll tiefen Verständnisses. Seit jenem Winter als Ron ihre verzweifelte Suchmission nach den Horkruxen verlassen hatte und die Weihnachtsferien damit verbrachte, seine Wunden in Shell Cottage zu lecken, hatten Bill und seine Frau die nächsten drei Weihnachtsfeste getreulich im Fuchsbau verlebt. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Fleur sich nach einer privaten Feier unter ihrem eigenen, geschmückten Baum sehnte – endlich einmal _ohne_ das gesamte Weasley-Rudel. Die Zeiten, in denen Hermine Bills Frau für eine arrogante Nervensäge gehalten hatte, waren lange vorüber; nach dem entsetzlichen Tag in Malfoy Manor war es Fleur Weasley gewesen, die geduldig für Hermine sorgte, während der ersten Zeit bei ihr saß und sie behutsam aus den schlimmsten Alpträumen holte.

„Ich hab ein Haus in Frankreich gemietet," fuhr Hermine fort und begegnete Mollys überraschtem Starren mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit.

„In _Frankreich?" _Mollys verblüfftem Ton zu urteilen, hätte das besagte Haus genauso gut irgendwo in der Mongolei stehen können. „Und wie bezahlst du... ich meine..." Sie klappte den Mund hörbar zu; Geld war im Fuchsbau eine delikate Angelegenheit, nach zu vielen Jahren mit zu wenig davon im Haushaltsbudget.

„Wo in Frankreisch?" fragte Fleur. Sie war über Hermines Wahl für ihre Hochzeitsreise offensichtlich sehr erfreut.

„In der Bretagne," sagte Hermine, „In St. Guenolé. Es heißt _Cottage Gênet. _Meine Eltern haben mich dorthin mit in die Ferien genommen, als ich noch ein Kind war. Und diesmal werden sie die Miete nicht bezahlen, auch wenn sie mir das angeboten haben. Ich bezahle es selbst; das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für... ähm... für Ron."

Beinahe hätte sie „meinen Mann" gesagt, aber zu ihrer Bestürzung kamen die zwei einfachen Worte einfach nicht heraus. Das war geradezu _albern. _Sie würden nächste Woche heiraten, um Himmels Willen!

Plötzlich hatte sie genug – genug vom Weasley-Klan, von diesen vielen prüfenden Augen, von den Vorbereitungen für das Fest, auf das sie sich jetzt seit mehr als einem halben Jahr freute. Sie entschied sich für einen geordneten Rückzug, solange sie noch imstande war, sich zusammenzureißen. Und ihre Beherrschung ließ gefährlich nach.

Sie begegnete Harrys Augen quer über dem Tisch und schickte ihm einen stillen Hilferuf. Er gab seiner Frau einen raschen, fast unmerklichen Stoß, und Ginny räusperte sich.

„Ich bin fast mit dem Hochzeitskleid fertig," bemerkte sie beiläufig. „Eine Anprobe mehr reicht wahrscheinlich; beim letzten Mal waren die Ärmel eine Idee zu lang, und ich wüsste gern, ob ich das Problem gelöst habe oder nicht."

„Geh doch schon mal voraus," sagte Hermine und unterdrückte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung. „Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, dann folgte sie Ginny aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu, und sie spürte, wie ihre Schultern nach unten sackten; Ginnys mitfühlendes Grinsen tröstete sie ein wenig.

„Willst du wirklich das Kleid anprobieren, oder würdest du lieber schreiend weglaufen, bevor es zu spät ist?" Ginnys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich bin in diesem Ameisenhügel aufgewachsen, und ich muss dich warnen; mit den Jahren wird es nicht einfacher."

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid," erwiderte Hermine; ihr tief verwurzeltes Verantwortungsgefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich aufführte, wie ein scheuender Gaul vor einem unbekannten Hindernis. „Gib mir zehn Minuten; ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft."

„Lass dir alle Zeit, die du nötig hast," sagte Ginny überraschend sanft. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, wenigstens nicht heute Abend." Mit einem kräftigen Schwung ihres kupfergoldenen Pferdeschwanzes verschwand sie im dunklen Korridor, und Hermine konnte ihre raschen Schritte auf den Treppenstufen hören.

Sie wandte sich ab und öffnete die Vordertür. Eine eiskalte Brise ließ ihre Gesichtshaut prickeln und benahm ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Winterstiefel auf dem niedrigen Trockenbrett, zog sie über die dicken Socken, die sie trug und langte nach dem pelzgefütterten Umhang, den sie an diesem Morgen am Garderobenhaken gelassen hatte. Es war letztes Jahr ein (wahnwitzig teures) Weihnachtsgeschenk von Harry gewesen, aber Ron hatte keinen Widerspruch erhoben; statt dessen hatte er gelacht und einen etwas rüden Witz über den Geschmack des Jungen Der Lebt gerissen.

Er verdiente jetzt seit fast einem Jahr ein anständiges Gehalt als Auror für das Ministerium – genau wie sie selbst – aber Hermine wusste, dass es ihm unmöglich gewesen wäre, ein so extravagantes Geschenk für sie zu kaufen. Dass er die Sache so gut aufnahm, war viel versprechend. Er hatte einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt seit der Zeit, als seine tiefe Freundschaft mit Harry einen ständigen Kampf gegen den nagenden Verdacht ausfocht, dass er wenig mehr war als der rothaarige, unbeholfene Hungerleider im Schatten von Potters Ruhm.

Die Sohlen ihrer Stiefel knirschten langsam durch den Schnee, der den Hof bedeckte. Ein paar Fußspuren zeichneten sich dunkel gegen die reine, weiße Fläche ab, wo Molly und Arthur heute zum Stall hinüber gegangen waren, um die Hennen und die Gänse zu füttern; ein verschlafenes _„Gaaak...?"_ ertönte hinter der niedrigen Tür, als Hermine an dem kleinen Holzbau vorbei kam. Die Sonne war vor einer halben Stunde hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und hatte über dem Gipfel des Eberkopfes ein rosiges Glühen zurückgelassen. Der Rest des Himmels wurde rasch dunkel, und die ersten Sterne leuchteten wie ein Schauer winziger Funken über ihrem Kopf.

Die Stille hatte eine lindernde Wirkung auf ihr Herz und ihre Seele, und langsam kamen ihre kreiselnden Gedanken zur Ruhe. _Ihr Mann. Ron würde ihr Mann sein._ Hier draußen, in der kristallklaren Kälte dieses Winterabends, verloren die Worte ihren Schrecken, und plötzlich stellte Hermine fest, dass sie lächelte.

Sie hatte Jahre damit zugebracht, Ron und Harry mit Ratschlägen, Warnungen und ständigen Vorhaltungen zu überschütten, und trotzdem war ihre gegenseitige Freundschaft zu einer Intensität und Dauerhaftigkeit gediehen, die stark genug war, um den Tumult zu überstehen, als der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte. Es war ein Bund, der das Ende ihrer Kindheit leicht überlebte; Harrys Heirat stellte ebenfalls kein großes Problem dar, denn Ginny fügte sich mühelos in ihren Zauberkreis. Acht Monate vor seiner Hochzeit wurde Harry der jüngste Auror, den es im Ministerium je gegeben hatte, und Ron zog in das Apartment über _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze,_ um George im Geschäft zu helfen.

Ron gefiel die Arbeit dort, und seine Gegenwart bedeutete sicherlich etwas Trost für den übrig gebliebenen Zwilling, aber seinen Versuch, den gefallenen Bruder zu ersetzen – wie unbewusst auch immer - war von Anfang an eine verlorene Sache. Sie und Harry hatten seine Bemühungen voller Mitgefühl mit angesehen, und dieses eine Mal beschloss Hermine, den Mund zu halten; sie vertraute darauf, dass Ron selbst einen Weg aus der Situation heraus fand.

Das gelang ihm tatsächlich. Er erinnerte sich an seine Schuljungenträume, nahm sein Herz in beide Hände und bewarb sich heimlich im September 1999 für die Stelle eines Auroren. Er bat Harry nicht, irgendwelche Strippen für ihn zu ziehen, sondern arbeitete sich geduldig und dickköpfig durch die schwierige Aufnahmeprozedur.

Am Ende war es seine _eigene_ Kampferfahrung und sein _eigenes_, angestrengtes Studium, die die Waagschale zum Kippen brachte, und nicht irgend eine Fürsprache des Jungen Der Lebte; diese Tatsache wirkte Wunder auf sein Selbstvertrauen. Kurz vor Weihnachten 1999 überraschte er Harry mit der stolzen Ankündigung, dass sie bald in der selben Ministeriumsabteilung arbeiten würden. Und Anfang April 2000 nahm er seine ersten drei Monatsgehälter, kaufte einen goldenen Ring mit einem winzigen Brillanten und bat Hermine, ihn zu heiraten. ---

Jetzt stand sie unter den Sternen, ihre Wangen froren allmählich ein und sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an den einzigartigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, nachdem er die entscheidende Frage gestellt hatte – eine ganze Menge Furcht, große Aufregung und noch größere Liebe, die unter all seiner nervösen Verwirrung dahin floss wie ein tiefer, klarer Strom.

Die Unsicherheit gehörte zu dem Ron der früheren Jahre; zu dem Ron, der seine Eifersucht auf Harry Potters schicksalhafte Glorie mit beißendem Humor maskiert hatte... der Ron, der Draco Malfoy mit einem schadhaften Zauberstab attackierte, weil er sie, Hermine, ein _Schlammblut_ genannt hatte, und der für seinen waghalsigen Heldenmut damit bezahlte, dass er stundenlang Schnecken spuckte... der Ron, der nicht glauben wollte, dass Harry den Feuerkelch _nicht_ dazu benutzen wollte, seinen eigenen Ruhm zu vervielfachen.

Der Ron, der sie bat, seine Frau zu werden, war auf einer Lichtung in den Wäldern geboren worden, wo er den Jungen Der Lebte aus einem überfrorenen Tümpel zog. Dort hatte er Voldemorts Lügen zugehört und sich seinen schlimmsten Ängsten gegenüber gesehen, die vor seinen Augen tanzten wie _Dämonsfeuer_, und er hatte es fertig gebracht, den gordischen Knoten mit Gryffindors Schwert durchzuhauen, als er das verfluchte Medaillon vernichtete.

Beinahe zwei Jahre nach der Zweiten Schlacht – und lange nachdem Hermine imstande gewesen war, ihren gewaltigen Zorn darüber zu vergessen, dass er zeitweilig vor ihrer Mission geflüchtet war – hatten sie und Ron gemeinsam einen seltenen Abend ohne Harry verbracht. Er hatte vor dem Kamin gesessen, das Gesicht abgewandt, den Widerschein der Flammen die einzige Farbe auf seiner bleichen, sommersprossigen Haut. Er hatte ihr von diesem Moment erzählt... sicherlich nicht alles, aber genügend, um zu bestätigen, dass die Wahl, die ihr Herz schon vor Jahren getroffen hatte, die richtige war.

Sie holte tief Luft und verfolgte die weiße Atemwolke mit den Augen.

„Ich liebe ihn," sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war verblüffend laut, und sie fuhr zusammen. Sie merkte, dass ihre Zehen kalt wurden, trotz der warmen Socken und Winterstiefel. _Sie würde bald hineingehen müssen._„Ich liebe ihn," wiederholte sie, einfach weil sie mochte, wie es sich anhörte.

„Gut zu wissen," sagte jemand in ihr Haar hinein; zwei große Hände kamen von hinten und zogen sie in eine enge Umarmung. „Wenn du mich nicht lieben würdest, dann hätten wir spätestens nächste Woche große Schwierigkeiten."

„Ron!" Hermine wirbelte herum, und ein erster Kuss landete auf ihrer Nase. Der zweite Versuch war erfolgreicher; sie schmeckte Kürbissaft, eine Spur Holzrauch und etwas Würziges, das entschieden ein Teil von_ ihm_ war. Plötzliche Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen prickeln, und ein süßer, ziehender Schmerz kreiselte in ihrem Magen. Endlich trat sie zurück und blickte zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen glänzten in der Dunkelheit.

„Bist du gerade erst wiedergekommen?" fragte sie. „Warst du schon drinnen im Haus? Molly hat einen halben Apfelkuchen für dich aufgehoben."

„Klasse!" Ron lachte. „Daheim bleibt doch immer daheim, was?" Er hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso bist du übrigens hier draußen? Es friert Stein und Bein – und du siehst aus, als ob du auch gleich einfrierst."

„Ich habe bloß ein bisschen Luft zum Atmen gebraucht," sagte sie leichthin, aber die Zeiten, als er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, tiefer als bis auf die Oberfläche zu schauen, waren lange vorüber. Er seufzte und zog sie noch dichter an sich, seinen Atem warm auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast eine Weasley-Überdosis abgekriegt, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ohne zu sprechen; sie war einfach froh, dass er da war. „Bloß eine ganz kleine. Und mein Lieblings-Weasley war nicht da."

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an das kleine Haus in St. Guenolé, die dicken, grauen Mauern, das kleine Wohnzimmer mit den schön geschnitzten, bretonischen Möbeln und dem ummauerten Garten mit dem atemberaubenden Ausblick über die Weite des Meeres. Schön... der Garten würde zu dieser Jahreszeit kahl sein, und die Seewinde würden die Fensterläden klappern lassen und im Kamin heulen... aber sie konnten ein Feuer anzünden, sie konnten miteinander essen, und sie konnten zusammen sein._ Verheiratet... und allein. _

„Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen früh," sagte sie, und ein Lächeln zitterte um ihre Mundwinkel, „aber ich würde dir gerne von meinem Hochzeitsgeschenk erzählen, gleich jetzt."

vvvvv

„Das," sagte Hermine Weasley, „ist absolut _peinlich." _

Der hauptsächliche Grund für ihr Unbehagen war der riesige, nasse Fleck auf dem Rock ihres Hochzeitskleides. Er bedeckte den größten Teil ihrer Hinterfront und war das Resultat ihrer eigenen Nachlässigkeit. Georges Krug mit Butterbier war umgekippt, während er seine Mutter in einem schnellen Walzer herumwirbelte, und Hermine – der nach zwanzig Tänzen hintereinander die Füße entsetzlich weh taten – sah die Pfütze nicht, als sie sich ein dämmriges Eckchen suchte und sich hinsetzte. Sie hatte die Absicht gehabt, aus ihren Pumps zu schlüpfen und mit de Zehen zu wackeln; statt dessen gab sie ein überraschtes Kreischen von sich und schoss wieder hoch. Der Krug kullerte über den Rand der Bank und explodierte auf dem Fußboden in Hunderte von Scherben, und die neueste Weasley-Hochzeit endete mit einem halben Dutzend Freunden und Verwandten, die die letzten Stückchen zerbrochenes Glas aus ihrem Rock pflückten und sich gegenseitig mit den Zauberstäben pieksten, während sie versuchten, einen Trockenzauber über ihr Hinterteil zu sprechen.

Dies war Rons größter Augenblick. Er trat vor, nahm seine junge Frau um die Taille und hob die Hand; das Chaos hörte urplötzlich auf.

„Weißt du was?" sagte er in die Stille hinein. „Da gibt's ein hübsches, kleines Haus in Frankreich, das auf uns wartet... bestimmt der beste Ort, um die Angelegenheit mit dem Kleid in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Aber sicher.... indem ihr das Ding loswerdet," murmelte Charlie vor sich hin, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Klaps seiner Mutter.

Zu Hermines Verblüffung brachte Ron – der immer alles andere als elegant gewesen war – einen großartigen Kratzfuß zustande. Er grinste seinen Bruder strahlend an. „Ich werde versuchen, deine Hinweise zu befolgen," sagte er, „wenigstens die, von denen ich glaube, dass ich sie ohne ein gebrochenes Kreuz überlebe."

Hermines Hand flog zu ihrem Mund und erstickte ein leicht schockiertes Kichern, und ihre Augen begegneten denen von Harry. Er hielt Ginny in einer lockeren Umarmung; seine Gryffindor-Krawatte war verschwunden, und sein Hemdkragen stand halb offen. Er sah amüsiert, glücklich und sehr entspannt aus, und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Holst du mal unser Gepäck, Schatz?" sagte ihr Ehemann; er schaute mutwillig drein. „Je schneller du bist, desto eher kannst du mir dein legendäres Haus in der Bretagne zeigen."

Bill fischte ihren Zauberstab aus den Überresten von Mollys gewaltiger Hochzeitstorte (wo er nach Hermines Misgeschick gelandet war); er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr und machte nicht einmal den Versuch, zu verbergen, wie viel Spaß er an der Sache hatte. Hermine nahm den Stab entgegen. _„Accio_ Gepäck!"

Zwei voluminöse Koffer kamen die Treppe hinunter gerumpelt, und George und Charlie hechteten gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg. Charlie beäugte das größere Gepäckstück – es gehörte Hermine – mit allen Anzeichen von spöttischem Unglauben. „Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du da Bücher drin hast! Glaubst du wirklich, du wirst Zeit zum_ Lesen _haben?"

„Verpfeif dich," sagte Ron liebenswürdig zu seinem Bruder. „Such dir statt dem nächsten Ungarischen Hornschwanz eine Frau und geh _der _auf den Geist." Er schaute Hermine an, sein Lächeln warm und intim. „Sollen wir?"

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Hermine rief sich das vertraute Haus und den Garten vor Augen, und eine Sekunde später wirbelten sie davon. Sie hielt den Koffergriff eisern umklammert und spürte noch immer seinen Arm, sicher und stark, der sie an seiner Seite hielt... und dann stolperte sie vorwärts und geradewegs gegen die Gartenmauer von_ Cottage Genêt. _Gleichzeitig trafen Rons Füße neben ihr auf den Boden, und ihr gemeinsames Gepäck krachte ihm gegen das Schienenbein. _„Autsch!" _

„Schscht!" Hermine schaute sich um, unendlich erleichtert, dass die stille Seitenstraße vollkommen leer war. Ein weiterer Vorteil des Winters; im Juli und im August schwärmten zahlreiche Touristen durch das kleine Fischerdorf, auf dem Weg zu dem berühmten Leuchtturm oder zum _Calvaire de Tronoen_. Aber jetzt, an diesem frostigen Dezemberabend, war niemand zu entdecken.

Über den kahlen Garten hinweg sah sie ihr Flitterwochenhaus, und sie konnte den kraftvollen Atem der Tide hören. An jeden anderen Tag wäre sie hinüber zur Mauer gerannt, um den vertrauten, großartigen Ausblick auf die Bucht von Audierne und das kreisende Licht des _Phare d'Eckmühl_ zu genießen, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich mehr als ein bisschen durch die Tatsache abgelenkt, dass ihr frisch gebackener Ehemann unter der Last ihres Gepäcks den Kiespfad entlang gekeucht kam, weil sie ihm der Muggelumgebung wegen streng verboten hatte, draußen Magie zu benutzen. Gar nicht zu reden von dem Gefühl feuchter Röcke, die in der eisigen Luft anfingen zu gefrieren – der Ausblick konnte bis morgen warten.

Der Schlüssel war hinter einem kleinen Felsbrocken neben dem Eingang versteckt – so wie fast fünfzehn Jahre lang, während sie mit ihren Eltern hergekommen war – und als sie die Tür aufschloss und in den kleinen Hausflur trat, wurde sie von angenehmer Wärme und einen appetitlichen Duft begrüßt. Ron kam hinter ihr her und ließ die Koffer auf den gefliesten Boden plumpsen. Er atmete tief ein, und ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das riecht aber lecker," sagte er und ging mit langen Schritten in Richtung Küche, als würde er von einem starken Magneten angezogen. Hermine fiel zurück; sie spähte durch die offene Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Sie erwischte einen kurzen Blick auf poliertes, dunkles Holz und einen Tisch, der mit Weingläsern und sauber gefalteten weißen Servietten für zwei gedeckt war. Sie segnete Madame Kerrec, die Besitzerin von _Cottage Genêt. _Madame war mittlerweile gut über siebzig, und sie hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass ein gutes Essen auf die Grangers wartete, wenn sie zu einem ihrer Familienurlaube in der Bretagne anreisten. Dass Hermine dieses Mal mit ihrem Ehemann kam, noch dazu mitten im Winter, änderte nicht mehr als die Anzahl der Teller. Es war wie eine beruhigende Konstante, und sie spürte, wie sie gelassener wurde._ Der Himmel wusste, dass allein schon der Gedanke an diese Nacht ausreichte, um ihr die Knie weich werden zu lassen . _

Als sie endlich die Küche erreichte, beugte sich Ron gerade über einen großen Topf auf dem Ofen; er hob den Deckel und hielt seine lange Nase genießerisch in die Dampfwolke.

„Hmmmm... Zwiebelsuppe!" Er wandte sich zu ihr zurück, ließ rasch seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten und deutete damit auf sie. _„Siccaro!" _

Das unbequeme, nasse Gefühl auf ihrer Rückseite verschwand sofort; Hermine seufzte leise und erleichtert und erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, als der Anblick von Essen ihn davon abgehalten hätte, noch irgendetwas anderes wahrzunehmen. Ihre Augen begegneten sich, und plötzlich grinste er.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte romantischer sein, Schatz, aber ich muss zugeben, ich habe kaum etwas gegessen. Ich war verdammt noch mal zu nervös. Und wenn ich nicht gerade versucht hab, mich vor Mum mit ihrem Teller voller Essen zu verstecken, dann habe ich mich vor Bill und Charlie und ihrer Flasche mit Feuerwhisky weg geduckt. Sie haben gesagt, ein Schlückchen oder zwei würde für meine Nerven Wunder wirken, aber wenn ich jedes Mal was getrunken hätte, als ich ihnen über den Weg gelaufen bin, dann wäre ich gründlich beduselt gewesen, bevor ich auch nur die Chance hatte, zu sagen: ,Ja, ich will.' Und jetzt habe ich einen entsetzlichen Hunger."

„Natürlich bist du hungrig. Und wir haben es nicht eilig, oder?" Sie lächelte ihn an, eigenartig dankbar, dass sich der unvermeidliche Abschluss dieses Abends noch ein wenig länger verzögerte. _Feigling._

Ein Stapel Crêpes war auf einem großen Teller auf dem Küchentisch aufgebaut, daneben ein Glas mit blassgoldenem Honig, eine _Flûte_ in einer weißen Papierhülle und ein kleiner, runder Camembert. Eine Porzellanschüssel wartete auf die Suppe; sie reichte sie Ron und sah zu, wie er sie voll goss. Hermine fand eine Flasche _Pinot Gris_ im Kühlschrank, und zusammen trugen sie ihr Abendessen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich und er aß mit seinem üblichen, gesunden Appetit, während sie mit ein paar Löffel voll Suppe und einem Stück von der _Flûte_ herumspielte. Sie verspürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht; es sah Ron so ähnlich, den Rest der Welt auszuschließen und sich einzig auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, seinen leeren Magen zu füllen. Die Suppe war wirklich köstlich, mit Wein und feinen Kräutern zubereitet, aber sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht davon abhalten, in ihrem Geist herumzuflattern wie ein Schwarm ängstlicher Vögel.

_Würde sie es schaffen, ihm zu gefallen? _

Sie waren fast acht Monate lang verlobt, aber selbst vor dem Heiratsantrag war das Ganze eine überraschend keusche Angelegenheit gewesen. _Na ja, nicht wirklich überraschend, wenn man die Umstände bedachte._ Gleich nach dem Krieg konzentrierte sich Ron darauf, George über den Verlust seines Zwillingsbruders hinweg zu helfen, und dann stürzte er sich in das Aurorentraining. Wenn sie einander sahen, dann geschah das oft in der Gegenwart anderer. Nach seinen Antrag verschwand Ron – zusammen mit einem halben Dutzend anderer Auroren – nach Deutschland; sie folgten einem dringenden Hilferuf des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums und jagten im Schwarzwald nach den verbliebenen Mitgliedern von Fenrir Greybacks mörderischem Rudel. Ron und sie verbrachten die Sommerferien im Fuchsbau, aber es gab kaum Gelegenheiten für etwaige Intimitäten. Das Haus platzte von Freunden und Verwandten aus allen Nähten, und Mollys Adleraugen hielten die beiden davon ab, sich auf der Suche nach etwas Privatsphäre davonzuschleichen. Abgesehen davon war Hermine, wenn sie nicht gerade arbeitete, die meiste Zeit zu Hause bei ihren Eltern. Nach einer kurzen Phase des Schocks und der Irritation waren sie unglaublich froh, dass ihre Tochter zurück war – und dass sie endlich wieder wussten, dass sie überhaupt eine Tochter _hatten._ Vom September bis Anfang November 2000 lebte Hermine in ihrem Elternhaus und genoss ganz einfach die erneuerte Nähe; gleichzeitig bereitete sie sich davor, ihre Kindheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie wusste natürlich über die biologischen Tatsachen Bescheid, und sie wusste, „was man wohin steckte". Auch hatte sie ihren Anteil an saftiger Lektüre gelesen; die war in der Zaubererwelt ebenso verbreitet wie in der Muggelgesellschaft. Statt flatternder Blusen und geschlitzter Röcke trugen die Frauen auf den gedruckten Buchumschlägen aus Zaubererverlagen gefährlich tief ausgeschnittene Hexenroben – üblicherweise schwarz oder feuerrot. Anders als ihre Muggelschwestern _bewegten _sie sich und rieben ihre üppigen Rundungen lüstern an den Zauberern, die sie leidenschaftlich gegen ihre bloße, muskulöse Brust pressten. Mit einem dieser Machwerke erwischt zu werden, führte unter Hermines Klassenkameradinnen zu endlosen Kicheranfällen, und nach einem überaus peinlichen Vorfall im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal während ihres vierten Jahres kehrte sie reumütig zum Studium von Schulbüchern und staubigen, ledergebundenen Wälzern über Magie zurück.

Abgesehen davon setzte die saftige Prosa dieser Geschichten ihr Gesicht in Flammen und ließ ihren Magen flattern. Sie konnte sich ohne weiteres Küsse und Berührungen vorstellen, aber sie war absolut sicher, dass sie Ron nie und nimmer mit rauchiger Stimme anflehen würde, _„ihre honigsüße Pflaume mit seinem bebenden, eisernen Zauberstab zu spalten." _

„Keine Sorge," hatte ihr Ginny in einem der – sehr seltenen – stillen Momente im vergangenen Sommer gesagt. „Sex ist genauso einfach, wie auf einem Besen zu fliegen." Sie hatte gut reden – Ginny war jetzt seit fast einem Jahr verheiratet und der Quidditch-Star der _Holyhead Harpies_. Hermine allerdings erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre eigenen, verstörenden Abenteuer mit Drachen, Hippogreifen und Thestralen, und verabscheute es demzufolge, auf _irgend etwas zu_ fliegen... was diesen Vergleich alles andere als viel versprechend machte.

Es gab den Abend, als Ron ihr von Gryffindors Schwert erzählt hatte; da _waren_ sie allein gewesen, und seine ehrliche, schmerzhafte Geschichte hatte sie sehr berührt... Sie hatte ihn in den Armen gehalten, und ihre Küsse – so harmlos und zärtlich sie anfangs auch gewesen waren – hatten ein Feuer in ihrem Fleisch entzündet, das beinahe dafür sorgte, dass sie alle Befürchtungen und anständigen Absichten in den Wind schlug. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an Rons Worte von damals, atemlos in ihr Ohr geflüstert, während er ihre Finger davon abhielt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine... ich bin bestimmt ein Trottel, dass ich die Gelegenheit nicht nutze, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, du willst wirklich _mich _anstatt von... ich hab natürlich immer _gehofft,_aber..." Er stand von dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern auf, wo sie seit mehr als zwei Stunden gesessen hatten; noch immer hielt er ihre Hände fest. „Ich will dich, Hermine – Merlin weiß, wie sehr ich dich will – aber das ist hier einfach zu... zu wichtig für mich. Ich will es richtig machen... und jetzt gehe ich besser, ehe ich den Kopf verliere." Sein letzter, heftiger Kuss schoss Blitze durch jeden Nerv in ihrem Körper, und dann war er weg.

Kaum eine Woche später hatte er ihr den Ring gegeben ---

„Hermine?"

Sie kehrte mit einem Ruck in die Gegenwart zurück. Ron beobachtete sie neugierig über seinen leeren Teller; nur ein Fingerbreit der Suppe war noch in der Schüssel übrig, die _Flûte_ war weg – abgesehen von ein paar verstreuten Krümeln – und der Camembert war ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden. Sie spürte, wie Gelächter in ihrer Brust hoch sprudelte. „Du hast wirklich Hunger gehabt!"

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt!" Er schaute wieder hinunter auf den Teller und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. „Und weißt du, was ich jetzt gern täte?"

„Was denn?"

„Du kennst dieses Haus viel besser als ich. Macht es dir was aus, mir den Rest zu zeigen?"

Sie trugen die leeren Teller und Gläser zurück in die Küche, und Hermine benutzte einen Reinigungszauber. Das Geschirr abzuspülen hätte ihr noch ein wenig mehr Zeit erkauft, aber man konnte von der schlauesten Hexe ihres Alters wohl kaum erwarten, den Abwasch wie ein Muggel zu erledigen, oder? _Ron würde sie auslachen, oder – noch viel schlimmer – er würde merken, was für ein Hasenfuß sie war. _

Sie zeigte ihm das Gartenzimmer, von wo die Gäste einen spektakulären Ausblick auf das Meer und den Leuchtturm hatten. Im Moment war es zu dunkel, um irgend etwas zu sehen, und Hermine entschied auf der Stelle, dass sie morgen früh hier drin frühstücken würden. Sie gingen nach oben, die Koffer segelten hinter ihr her, und da war das kleine Zimmer, wo Hermine während zehn oder zwölf Urlaubsreisen ihre Nächte verbracht hatte. Das Bett war dasselbe; sie erkannte den verblichenen, runden Teppich mit dem Rosenmuster, die kleine Lampe mit dem seidenen Lampenschirm auf dem Nachttisch und selbst die Porzellanuhr auf dem Kaminsims.

Die nächste Tür führte in das große Schlafzimmer.

Es war warm und gemütlich; Flammen flackerten hinter einem schönen, alten Kaminschirm. Das Bett sah aus wie ein an der Wand vertäutes, imposantes Schiff, mit Masten aus dunklem, glänzenden Holz und Segeln aus lavendelfarbenem Damast. Hermine spürte Rons sanfte Berührung an ihrem Rücken, als sie hinein ging, und sie hörte, wie die Koffer sich mit einem leisen Bums auf den Dielen niederließen. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Ehemann um und sah zu, wie er die Tür schloss. Dann standen sie Auge in Auge und seine Hände schlossen sich um ihre Finger, warm und zuversichtlich. Sie erschauerte und begriff, dass sie sich darauf freute, diese Hände auf ihrem ganzen Körper zu fühlen.

„Ron..."

Die Stille dehnte und vertiefte sich; noch immer hielt Ron ihre Hände, aber er rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf sie gerichtet, aber sie schienen irgendwohin ins Leere zu starren.

„Ron? Ich hätte wirklich gern einen Penny für deine Gedanken."

„Oh..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er aus tiefem Wasser auftauchen. „Ich hab gerade an Viktor Krum gedacht."

„An _wen?" _Sie war mehr als nur ein bisschen verdattert. „Das hier ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht, wir stehen im Schlafzimmer, und du denkst an_... Quidditch?" _

„Nein." Er warf ihr ein schräges Grinsen zu. „Nicht an Quidditch. Nur an Viktor."

"Aber... aber_ wieso?" _

Er sah sie an, die Augen dunkel im weichen, flackernden Licht der Kerzen. „Weißt du, Ginny hat gesagt... in ihrem fünften Jahr, als ich sauer auf sie war, wegen dieser ganzen Rumknutscherei und dem ständigen Gefummel mit Dean Thomas, da hat sie gesagt..."

Hermine schnaubte vernehmlich. „Lass mich raten. Du hast zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und _fünf_ herausgekriegt, stimmt's?"

Er hatte genügend Anstand, rot zu werden. „Schau mal... ich weiß, ich hab mich damals wie ein kompletter Idiot aufgeführt, aber ich dachte ganz ehrlich..."

„Du hast gedacht, ich habe mich mit dem Feind verbrüdert und bin dabei flachgelegt worden." stellte Hermine fest. Sie verspürte einen unwiderstehlichen Lachreiz.

„Irgendwie sowas." Er senkte den Kopf, und seine Lippen bebten aufwärts. „Was heißen würde, dass wenigstens einer von uns ein bisschen praktische Erfahrung hätte."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Warte mal... willst du mir wirklich weismachen, dass du _nicht.._. dass du und Lavender tatsächlich _nie..." _

„Nicht einmal." Ron hob das Kinn und sein Grinsen war eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Ironie. „Du sprichst mit einer zwanzig Jahre alten, männlichen Jungfrau."

Jetzt lachte Hermine tatsächlich, und der Klang ihrer ungehemmten Fröhlichkeit reinigte die Luft.

„ Das tust du auch," erwiderte sie, „nur dass ich einundzwanzig bin und ganz entschieden nicht _männlich." _

„Und damit haben sie meine Träume von einer erfahrenen, älteren Frau wohl erledigt," witzelte Ron. Seine Daumen liebkosten zärtlich ihre Fingerknöchel. „Bist du... bist du nervös?"

„Höllisch," gestand sie, und jetzt lachten sie alle _beide._

„Vielleicht fühlst du dich ja ein bisschen besser, wenn wir dich aus diesem flatternden Alptraum herausgekriegt haben?" schlug Ron vor.

„Oh, es ist gar kein Alptraum," protestierte Hermine, „oder wenigstens _war_ es keiner, jedenfalls nicht, bis ich mich in diese dämliche Pfütze gesetzt habe."

Er ging um sie herum und fing geduldig an, die komplizierten Verschnürungen ihres bestickten Mieders aufzudröseln. Sie hörte ihn in sich hinein glucksen.

„Brautkleider sind verrückt," stellte er fest. „So viel Mühe, um etwas aufzukriegen, das eigentlich bloß dazu da ist, so schnell wie möglich wieder ausgezogen zu werden..." Sie fühlte ihn warm und solide hinter sich; seine großen Hände waren überraschend geschickt. Von Zeit zu Zeit streiften seine Fingerspitzen das dünne Seidenhemd unter dem steifen Gewebe und ließen ihr kleine Schauder das Rückgrat hinunter laufen.

Endlich war das Mieder offen, und Hermine streifte die langen Spitzenärmel ab. Der üppige Rock ihres Kleides fiel zu Boden; mehrere Schichten aus Satin und Organza raschelten um ihre Knöchel. Jetzt trug sie nur noch das Hemd und ihren Slip, und ein winziger Stich der Furcht fuhr ihr geradewegs in den Magen, als sie sich endlich zu ihrem Mann umdrehte.

Er betrachtete sie, sein sommersprossiges Gesicht seltsam ausdruckslos. Sie fühlte sich ängstlich und verletzbar. _Das ist Ron,_ mahnte sie sich streng. _Was ist los mit dir, du dumme Kuh? Das ist Ron! _

Plötzlich lächelte er, und für einen kurzen, schwindelerregenden Moment sah sie nicht nur den Mann, den sie gerade geheiratet hatte, sondern auch den ungeschickten, eifrigen Jungen aus ihrem ersten Jahr... den Schüler aus dem zweiten Jahr, dessen Augen vor Freude strahlten, als sie in die Große Halle zurückkehrte, vom Fluch des Basilisken befreit, und der ihr unbeholfen die Schulter tätschelte, während Harry sie eng an sich gedrückt hielt... Ron in ihrem dritten Jahr, während er auf dem schäbigen Lager in der Heulenden Hütte lag, kreidebleich, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt... Die vielen Erinnerungen schienen zu verschwimmen, gerundete Wangen verwandelten sich in klar gezeichnete Züge und der Körper eines Jungen wuchs zu der hochgewachsenen, kraftvollen Gestalt des Erwachsenen heran, der vor ihr stand.

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme leise und sanft belustigt; es schien, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. „Ich bin's bloß, Hermine. Kein Grund, Angst zu haben."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo seine plötzliche Sicherheit herkam, aber sie war ihm unglaublich dankbar dafür, und für den Augenblick mehr als willens, ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er sich das lange, dunkelblaue Zauberergewand über den Kopf. Darunter trug er schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd, und er entledigte sich rasch von beidem. Einen Moment später war er vollständig nackt, und sie betrachtete ihn staunend – seine breiten Schultern, die kräftigen Arme, bedeckt mit feinem, rotgoldenen Flaum, die glatten Flächen von Brust und Bauch, die weichen, kupferfarbenen Locken rings um seine Männlichkeit und die schmalen Hüften über den langen Beinen. Die Schlaksigkeit der früheren Jahre war verschwunden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

„Du... du siehst schön aus," flüsterte sie.

„Oh. Äh... Danke." Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, streckte die Hand aus und schob die dünnen Spaghettiträger über ihre Schultern hinunter, und dann fanden seine Finger den Saum ihres Hemdes. Sie hob die Arme, ihr Kopf sank zurück; das dünne Kleidungsstück segelte zu Boden. Er zog sie an sich. Hermines Herzschlag stolperte, als ihre bloßen Brüste seine Haut berührten.

„ Du siehst auch schön aus," murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Aber hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie unglaublich wunderbar du dich _anfühlst?" _

„ N... nein." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmete tief ein. _Er roch so gut. _

Sie standen eine kleine Ewigkeit so da und schwankten sachte hin und her; seine Hände beschrieben feste, streichelnde Kreise auf ihrem Rücken. Sie dachte an das breite Himmelbett hinter ihnen und bebte vor Vorfreude... und gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

Wieder war seine Stimme ein Echo ihrer Gedanken. „Weißt du, ich liebe es, dich so zu halten, aber würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir diesem gemütlichen Bett hinter dir eine Chance geben?"

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein. Solange du mich nicht auslachst, falls ich mich aufführe wie ein Trampel."

„Werde ich nicht," versprach er ernsthaft.

Sie ging langsam rückwärts, bis sie fühlte, dass der Rand der Matratze gegen ihre Kniekehlen stieß. Er folgte ihrer Bewegung; zusammen sanken sie auf frische Decken und Laken hinunter und ihre Lippen begegneten sich in einem heftigen, unbeholfenen Kuss mit schauderndem Atem und Zähnen, die in ihrer Hast gegeneinander stießen.

Noch immer war er derjenige, der das Tempo angab, und sie spürte, wie seine Finger über ihre Haut wanderten und sich einen unerforschten Pfad über Hals und Schultern suchten; sie kehrten zu Kinn und Wangen zurück und streichelten dann wieder nach unten, wo sie sich endlich um ihre Brüste schlossen. Für einen Moment hielten sie vollkommen still. Hermine begriff, dass Ron die ganze Zeit den Atem abgehalten hatte, denn jetzt kam er mit einem bebenden Zischen heraus, während die großen Hände, die sie liebte, damit fortfuhren, glatte Haut und sanfte Rundungen zu liebkosen und endlich anfingen, die rosigen Spitzen zu reizen. Sein Enthusiasmus machte seine Unerfahrenheit mehr als wett, und sie wäre ihm ohnehin keine große Hilfe gewesen; sie krallte die Finger in Leinen und Wolle und schnappte nach Luft, als ein heißer Mund plötzlich fortsetzte, was seine Hände angefangen hatten. _Mehr_, dachte sie und wölbte sich in seine Berührung hinein; ihre Beine öffneten sich instinktiv, als sie den Druck seiner Härte an ihrer Hüfte spürte. _Wir sind fast da, wir sind fast... _

...Ron fuhr zurück, und sein gesamter Körper wurde starr. Er gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich und wandte sich ab. Seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich krampfhaft.

Sie setzte sich auf; ihr drehte sich der Kopf. „Was – ?"

Zuerst antwortete er nicht – und plötzlich begriff Hermine. Zögernd berührte sie ihn am Arm. Er zog ihn nicht weg, aber die Muskeln unter seiner blassen Haut waren straff wie gespannte Seile.

„Siehst du?" murmelte er bitter. „Am Ende bin _ich _der Trampel, nicht du."

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich; es erwies sich als zunehmend schwierig, überhaupt klar zu denken, während ihr Körper schmerzhaft nach der Berührung seiner Hände hungerte. Aber sie musste sofort etwas unternehmen._ Lass mich jetzt bloß das Richtige sagen. Bitte. _

„Aber das ist gar nicht das Ende; wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen," flüsterte sie endlich. Ihre Stirn lehnte an seiner Schulter. „Und bis jetzt war es _wundervoll_. Hast du mich gehört?" Sie küsste seine Haut, den Mund offen, den Geschmack von Salz auf der Zunge. „Hört nicht auf," sagte sie. „Wag es ja nicht, aufzuhören!"

Seine Schultern entspannten sich ein bisschen und er drehte sich um, geradewegs in ihre Umarmung. Sie hielt ihn fest und ihr nächster Kuss schenkte ihm all den Trost und die Aufmunterung, die sie zu geben hatte. Er seufzte in ihren Mund hinein und streichelte ihr das Haar, aber es war klar, dass er ein Gutteil von seinem Schwung verloren hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie gegen ihren Bauch.

„Fass mich an," hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, und ihre Zähne schrammten sachte an der empfindlichen Haut seines Ohrläppchens entlang. „Fass mich an, Ron._.. überall." _

Er folgte einer geraden Linie von der Unterseite ihrer Brüste zur winzigen Vertiefung ihres Nabels, und er schien Stärke aus ihrem tiefen Seufzer zu ziehen. Jetzt wagte er sich weiter vor, und eine Handfläche glitt an der sanften Rundung ihrer Hüfte entlang; er lachte leise und verblüfft, als er registrierte, dass sie noch immer ihren Slip trug. Er streifte ihn über ihre Beine hinunter und streckte sich wieder neben ihr aus, sein Atem rasch und unruhig. Sie spürte, dass er noch immer zu verlegen war, um mit dem früheren Mut weiterzumachen, und plötzlich waren die letzten Überreste ihrer eigenen Scheu dahin, ersetzt von einem überwältigenden Verlangen. Sie ergriff kühn die Initiative und und führte seine Hand an den Ort, wo sie sie am liebsten haben wollte. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten über krauses Haar und berührten endlich feuchte Haut. _Ja... _dachte sie, o_h ja, da..._ Kein schlaues Buch, kein schwülstiger Roman, geschrieben von Muggeln oder Zauberern, hatte sie jemals darauf vorbereitet, wie sich _das_ anfühlte.

Ron hob den Kopf und beobachtete sie mit gebannter Faszination, während er damit fortfuhr, sie zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, und während er erforschte, wie er es fertig brachte, dass sie sich wand, dass sie keuchte und sich in seine Berührung hinein bäumte. Dann fand er den festen, kleinen Knoten, der unter den weichen Hautfalten verborgen lag und Hermine stöhnte laut; jede Faser ihres Körpers bebte vor Überraschung.

Ihre Augen flogen auf; jetzt war sein Gesicht ganz nahe, die Augen dunkel von erneuertem Verlangen. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, sie konnte nur _wollen_ und _brauchen_ und _begehren_... und so zog sie ihn über sich. Sein Körper folgte ihrem verzweifelten Drängen willig und mit erstaunlicher Anmut.

Es gab kein Gefummel mehr, kein schmerzhaftes oder peinliches Ungeschick. Er glitt ohne weiteres Zögern in sie hinein, sein kraftvoller Stoß durch ihre Erregung so mühelos, dass Hermine kaum Schmerz empfand. Sie wiegten sich gegeneinander, sie fanden ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus und teilten diesen wilden, uralten Tanz eine köstliche Ewigkeit hindurch miteinander, bis Hermine sich endlich an seinen Schultern fest klammerte, den Kopf zurückwarf und kehlig aufschrie, während die Welt um sie herum in Feuerrot und Karmesin explodierte. Von sehr weit weg hörte sie Rons Stimme, die atemlos und schaudernd ihren Namen flüsterte. Sie spürte die Hitze seines Höhepunkts, die sich tief in ihr ausbreitete, und dann vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und sie lagen beide still.

vvvvv

„Das," sagte Hermine Weasleys Ehemann, „war absolut_ unglaublich." _

Sie öffnete schwerlidrige Augen und stellte fest, dass Ron neben ihr lag; seine Hände streichelten sanft ihr nacktes Rückgrat hinunter. Er sah zerzaust und gründlich befriedigt aus, und mindestens so benommen, wie sie sich fühlte.

„_Du_ warst unglaublich," murmelte Hermine, beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stelle, wo sein Hals in die Schulter überging. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, und sie spähte neugierig zu ihm hoch. „Hast du irgendwas von dem... was du gemacht hast... aus einem Buch?"

Er nahm eine schwere Haarlocke zwischen die Finger und drehte sie zu einer glänzenden Kordel zusammen. „Äh... na ja, du darfst mich natürlich auslachen..."

_„Ron!"_

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weißt du, aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich nicht zu _Flourish & Blotts_ gehen. Aber da gibt's einen Buchladen in der Charing Cross Road – draußen im Muggelteil von London, gleich neben dem _Tropfenden Kessel._ Da bin ich hin und hab ein bisschen... Recherche betrieben."

„Recherche?" Hermine fiel Fleurs Bemerkung ein, und sie spürte, wie eine Welle des Lachens sich in ihr ausbreitete, prickelnd wie Champagner aus einer Flasche. „Wie man...,_lisser sa femme'?" _

„Wie man – WAS?"

_„,Lisser sa femme'",_ wiederholte sie und kicherte heftig. „Das ist Französisch für ,seine Frau flachlegen.'"

„Ach du Schande!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber, um deine Frage zu beantworten... ja, ich habe nach Büchern gesucht, ganz genau... _darüber." _

Er errötete.

„Weißt du, ich hab einfach versucht, mich so gut vorzubereiten, wie ich konnte. Ein paar von den Büchern, die ich da gefunden hab, waren eine echte Hilfe, muss ich sagen. Und unglaublich detailliert."

„Großartig, Schatz." Hermine glitt auf der Matratze nach unten, ließ ihr Kinn auf seinem Bauch ruhen... und kicherte erneut, als ein lautes Knurren seinen Magen vibrieren ließ. „Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder hungrig sein, oder doch? Du hast kurzen Prozess mit dem ganzen Camembert gemacht, mit der _Flûte _und dem halben Topf Zwiebelsuppe in der Küche, erst vor einer Stunde!"

„Und ich hatte die Stärkung nötig, oder nicht?" Er grinste sie an. „Okay, wir heben den Rest von der Suppe für morgen auf. Aber da gibt's noch immer die Pfannkuchen, nicht wahr, und ich glaube, ich hab irgendwo ein Glas Honig gesehen..."

„Ginsterhonig," stimmte Hermine zu. „Der Lieblingshonig meiner Mutter. Sie hat ihn immer bei einer der Bauersfrauen in St. Guenolé gekauft, wenn wir hier waren."

Ron stieg aus dem Bett. Er ging zur Tür und gestattete ihr dabei einen erfreulich großzügigen Ausblick auf sein bloßes Hinterteil. Sie räusperte sich. „Du hast nicht zufälligerweise einen der Ratgeber aus diesem Laden hierher mitgebracht?"

„Wieso?" Er blickte zu ihr zurück, und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht._ „Oh._ - Weißt du was? Ich hole unseren Nachtisch, dann suche ich im Koffer nach dem Buch; es ist irgendwo zwischen meinen Socken versteckt. Und glaub es oder nicht, da drin gibt's eine ganze Seite über all die Sachen, die man mit Honig machen kann. Mit jeder Menge _Bildern." _

Er verschwand im Flur und Hermines entzücktes Gelächter folgte ihm bis in die Küche.

**ENDE**

.


End file.
